


The Embrace of a God

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Divine Sex, Dunmer - Freeform, F/M, God - Freeform, Human, Morrowind, Muatra, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex, Tribunal - Freeform, doggystyle, fingerblasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Avah Cvalis had been in Vivec's arena for so long. The bastard of a Dres who had raped a human. She'd had so much strife in her existence due to being forced into gladiator work since a young age. Fighting for him had taken a great toll, but it was all worth it when she escaped. She always enjoyed Vivec, even through her pain and beatings. When she waz revealed to be innocent of her crimes, she is finally released. As a favor, the god Vivec offered her a place in his home. Now she's living as a guest in his temple, but have they gotten too close?





	The Embrace of a God

She had been fighting for so long in his Arena. She barely knew what to do with herself when the truth about her supposed “crimes” was revealed. The Living God Vivec, whom she had been fighting under, offered her a place in his palace as recompense. Avah gladly took the opportunity, not knowing any other place she could go to.

She was almost frightened of Vivec. She'd barely spoken to him until she had escaped his arena, and she certainly wasn't used to watching him levitate as if it took no effort at all. It was two months after she started living in his palace that she inquired him.

“Does it take you energy to do that,” she gestured to his floating, “or is it just natural?”

“It is an effect of my power. I am not plagued by the depletion of energy as a normal mer is. However, the larger the spell, the more likely I am to be affected. Levitation is not nearly potent enough,” the god had replied to her curiousity. The blue flames atop his head still flickered and burned. Avah briefly stared, wondering if he felt them at all, before nodding before her Lord and stalking off to brood.

Avah would do many things in the temple, most of which involved pacing and thinking or running around and jumping. However the one thing she loved to do the most was sing. She'd sing only when she was sure that she was alone, humming a soft tune, singing a rowdy bar song, or whispering a soft sound of sadness and longing.

Occasionally she would allow others to hear her voice, but she always sung a hymn of war and strife when strangers listened. She'd always thought that she'd been alone as she sang the lighter or sadder tones. She was not.

The god-king she so feared oft listened to her melodies, the rhymes and rhythm of her gentle Breton voice were smoother than the Dunmer that usually sang. He'd watch her as she lay on the floor, crying out poetry of injustice and torture as silent tears slid slowly down her pale cheeks.

Vivec felt pity for her. He especially felt guilty when her voice tapered off as she closed her eyes to sob silently on the cold ground. He longed to reach out to her, to possibly help her overcome her demons. But it was not the time.

It was five months later that he got his chance. They had begun to regularly speak to one another. Conversing of life and meaning, debating about what was the best for the Dunmeri people. She was extremely curious about himself, and she asked many questions about his writings, all of which he answered honestly. She even told him things about her own life and struggles in the passing gladiator rings.

They laughed together, and he felt her open up to him. He gave her permission to use his given name, Vehk, and he was to call her Avah. He enjoyed that she could stare into his eyes without looking away, she even told him that she liked his eyes and body differences. It made him never dull to look at. He had smirked at her mistake as she blushed and stammeringly tried to cover herself.

It was then that he began to appear to her when she sang, holding her as she cried. At first she was reluctant to accept the help, but when he told her his intentions she melted into his arms. He knew that she enjoyed the physical contact, and so did he. It wasn't often that he was able to lose himself in his consciousness next to someone doing the same.

Vivec found out one day while allowing his thoughts to roam next to her that she was incredibly sensitive on her back, which explained why she always placed a great amount of protection towards it, even while fighting. He only managed to find out when he had comfortingly placed an arm on her body, which so happened to be face down. He absentmindedly let the tips of his fingers graze her back and he had felt her shiver.

At first she had almost twitched in discomfort as warning signals shot up and down her spine, making her almost shake in his arms. She was so used to not being able to trust someone that it was entirely instinctual for her brain to warn against potential enemies, even if the sensation was light and soft. She had forced her instincts and nerves down and made logic rise.

With barely a brush of his hand against her back he had her mindless and almost drooling with how good it felt to her. He marveled at how undone she got at such small a touch, and when he began to rub her shoulders she practically swooned. He had found her muscles to be so taught that he actually had to use Restoration in order to fix some of the knots, and she slept without back pain for the first time in a decade.

He knew that his advisors and guards disapproved and that his sister Almalexia was practically furious but he found trouble caring about what they thought. Ayem was too subtle anyways, and his people would never outright question their god.

Well… most of his people. Avah regularly questioned his motives and actions. She didn't fear death, believing it to be an inevitable fate for all mortals. He admired her for speaking her mind, even if it made his Ordinators absolutely hate her for it.

She had left the palace one night, so caught up in her thoughts that she had to get away from the prying eyes of the Ordinators. He had a habit of falling into his mind too, he could understand her plight and thus let her go by herself. It was a mistake.

It was seven hours later that she was dragged into his temple, limp and covered in blood. When questioned, the Ordinators said that they found her lying on the ground near the Dres Quarters. Vivec sent his valiant protectors off to pass judgement while he took care of his bleeding and broken charge.

She had several gashes and stab wounds. She was also quite unconscious, and her skin was paler than usual. He longed to see her purple-blue eyes flicker open again, see that hard-worn look of determination and intellect. She looked dead, and he realized that he didn't want her to be dead. He really enjoyed her company, he would miss her if she was to die on his floor. But there had always been a look of great sadness in her gaze that made him pause.

Did she want to be alive at all? There were times when he watched her curl up and sob that he wished for her peace, which he knew could come in death. But Vehk was a selfish god, and he did not want to lose his friend. For that is surely what she was.

He had pressed his lips to the hollow of her right wrist and her wounds faded, flesh and tissues knitting back together. He was glad that she was not in the world of the waking, otherwise she would have felt great pain from his magics. He had carried her to his quarters, not trusting his guards to keep her protected in case another fool came after her.

She awoke on softness that she had not felt since she was a babe, snuggled in her mother's arms. She hadn't been there for long anyways, but it was something that she kept close to her heart. She groaned and rolled over, uncaring of where she was, only that she felt fine and was warm. Her thoughts slowly returned to her. She remembered leaving the temple for a walk and she vaguely recalled the sensation of being stabbed and then darkness.

Obviously she wasn't dead so she surmised that she was found by the Ordinators or some peasant. Her body didn't even hurt, so she saw no harm in staying here. Being in the gladiator arenas made one used to being hurt. She relaxed again, drifting in and out of sentient thought until she fell asleep once more. When she awoke for the second time she was next to something very warm and comfortable. Her head was resting on it and she shifted closer.

Until, that is, she felt it move. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upwards to sit up. Two eyes watched her movements, one blue and one red, as she orientated herself by peering about what appeared to be Vehk’s rooms. She finally looked at his mismatched eyes. She tried to speak and when she failed, licked her lips to help. His eyes followed the gesture for a moment before flicking back to her eyes.

She removed her hand from where it had previously been wrapped around his waist and rubbed her eyes tiredly. “So I'm guessing that I'm here because I was attacked?” Her voice was saturated with sleep and she cleared her throat.

“Yes you were,” a dark hand trailed up her back, and she shivered at the sensation. She suddenly realized that she wasn't very clothed. She made a small, undignified squeaking noise and pulled up the thin blanket over her bare breasts. She also realized that she wasn't wearing anything. Anything at all. She was sure that her face was as red as Vehk's eye as she burrowed under the covers.

The god had chuckled at her reaction and took the sheet just low enough to look at her eyes, which for once couldn't manage to meet his for longer than a second as she squirmed. “Does this bother you, Avah?” he asked dutifully while he ran a finger across her jaw. She blushed at their position as her head subconsciously moved against his hand. She swallowed dryly, her mouth inexplicably dry for some reason. Vehk smirked as her small pink tongue flicked out to whet her lips again.

He had always suspected that he aroused her but he had never been sure. Now though, now he was positive. But how willing was she? He was certainly willing, as he usually was, but he did not want to ruin a friendship if it was only going to go as far as just that, friendship. However she did not look like she bothered his form looming over her, and she hadn't asked him to move just yet.

He decided to gamble. He shifted himself so that he was over her completely, each of his legs resting besides hers as he rolled on top of her. He held himself up with his hands and then lowered himself to his forearms, bringing their bodies together.

She got her answer to her mental question of his own state of dress as he proceeded to cover her body with his own. She let out a loud and harried exhale of surprise as she felt him lower himself. Their noses were almost touching. She was underneath him then, the thin blanket being the only thing separating their flesh. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body as he searched her eyes with a playful look.

She finally met his blue and red gaze. Her eyes were wide and sort of scared but anticipation was buried in those almost-purple depths. He lowered his forehead to rest against her own and closed his eyes. “If you want me to stop, you need only tell me,” he whispered. He then moved his head to kiss her on the cheek. When she made no attempt to halt his actions he kissed the other.

When he was certain that she was not going to shy away from him he began to shower her face with his lips, avoiding the place that he knew she wanted him to pay attention to the most.

She was overwhelmed but she didn't want him to stop. His lips were soft and yet firm as they traveled her jaw, and she wanted them on her own. She'd never been kissed before, and who better to teach her than a god? He finally lowered his lips to hers, so close that his mouth brushed against her own as she gasped slightly. He then grinned wickedly as he abandoned her lips to suck at her ears.

She made a sound of discontent that was quickly overtaken by a small moan of pleasure as the tip of her ear was enveloped in the wet heat of his mouth. He lightly teased her with his teeth as his tongue traced her ear. She brought her own hands up from their stagnant place gripping the bed covers to instead explore the fine plane of his chest. Her hands brushed his nipples in her quest and he groaned slightly, finally moving away from her ear to her face once more.

His eyes shone with lust and mischief as he lowered his lips to her forehead, giving the center a quick kiss before focusing on her mouth. His breath washed over his face as he lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a firm kiss.

It was new and it felt… Good. She wasn't expecting it to feel this sensual, and he had hardly kissed her. Vehk controlled the kiss according to her pace, noting the slightest increase in movement or intensity so that he could lead her in the craft. It was a shame that she had been in the arenas. She was quite good at kissing, even for a novice. She followed his examples eagerly, managing to not be too sloppy in the process. It was only when he slyly slipped his tongue into her mouth that she stopped once more in shock.

His wet muscle licked along her hot cavern as she stilled, continuing to move against her through her stagnancy. He had been about to pull back and ask her if she wanted to stop when her hands had come up to weave around his neck as she started to insistently move her lips against his. He had growled slightly into her and warringly took control again, his tongue plundering her mouth.

He cupped her small face in his large hands and positioned her as he liked, leaning her head to one side so he could have better access to her own tongue, which he started to suck into his mouth. She groaned at the odd but exciting feeling and tried to wrench herself free in a challenge, only succeeding in causing their muscles to wrestle wildly in an all out battle. The god won of course, being both more experienced and less timid in this matter, and he slowed the kiss until their tongues were sensually dancing, twirling and stroking against one another.

They finally broke apart when he remembered that Avah needed to breathe, though she attempted to follow him as he retreated. He hummed a laugh and brought her head back against the bed with his hands, tangling his fingers in her nearly black hair. She obediently moved with him for once, and he found the contrast to be amusing.

“I think I know the answer, but I do need to know what you prefer,” he gave a small wink and continued, “am I to be male or female?” His mouth rose into a small smile as her mind quickly became overtaken with fascination, her curiosity forcing her arousal aside, though it was still there.

“How do you change? Are you both at once or…” she trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it. The god laughed, the corners of his eyes tilting with true mirth at her questions.

“Inquisitive Avah, ever so pursuing knowledge, even here. I was born with both parts but due to my power I can change at will, so I will need an answer to my question,” he quirked a brow at her, “unless you prefer both.”

Avah shook her head slightly. “I like males,” she said assuredly. She knew she did because she had only ever thought of Vehk as male, and she probably wouldn't be doing this otherwise. Her inner thighs likely would not be soaked either.

He nodded his head slightly, still smiling, “I'm glad I was right, it can take a while to change.” He then lowered his head to rest it upon her neck, inhaling against her. She lightly dragged her fingertips across his shoulders, feeling the muscle underneath. She nearly jumped in surprise when Vehk suddenly leaned back on his heels, coming up and away from her body. She only saw a glimpse of his member, half golden, half gray, jutting proud and large from between his legs before she saw a flash of white as the sheet covering her body was removed with a flourish.

He studied her body as she studied his, feeling herself grow wetter when his cock twitched and bobbed. Vhek bit his lower lip slightly and lay a hand on her stomach, tracing random patterns into her flesh. His other hand rose to her breast, beginning to knead the flesh and grip her nipple between two long fingers at the same time. She moaned and her back arched slightly, pushing her body into his hand even more.

Now it was Vehk's turn to swallow as he witnessed Avah's breasts rise and fall with each deep breath. She saw his eyes lower until they rested atop the apex of her thighs. His mouth opened wetly as he stared with a hooded gaze, his hands removed themselves from her upper body to nudge aside her thighs. The blue flame that made up his hair flickered as he watched a small bead of wetness travel along her seam.

Avah honestly wasn't bothered by his appraise now. At the beginning she was because she didn't know his standing on her body, but she had seen the want in his eyes. He came forward to whisper in her ear, “You are beautiful Avah,” and she shivered at his breath on her sensitive flesh. He then returned to his previous position. He began to lay down on his stomach in front of her, grunting slightly when the fabric of the bed rubbed against his length.

She watched him with an uneasy gaze. She did of course know about how some lovers would use their mouth on each other but she wasn't sure that it was as good as everyone said. She had pleasured herself with her finger on her nub when things had gotten to a new low in the arena and it had been more than satisfactory. During her thoughts Vehk wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her wet snatch closer to his face, he tilted her hips up as he inhaled her scent. She fully believed that oral sex was a bit over exagge– Vehk used the flat of his tongue to lick all of Avah's sex in one slow movement. The god closed his eyes at her flavor; she was exquisite, untouched. Avah cursed loudly at the sparks flying through her limbs as her earlier thoughts were abolished. Her hips jerked in Vehk’s hands as he did the same move again.

This was so much better than her finger. The god wrapped his lips around her clit and hummed, leaving Avah in pieces as her thighs tried to close in an automatic response. However his hands were firm against her legs, keeping them wide open as he ravaged her cunt with his tongue. She choked out his name as her hands fisted in the sheets beneath her. As a reward Vehk released one of her thighs, using old magic to keep it secure instead. He then proceeded to lean back a little to allow room for his hand, which dipped into her essence and twisted, thoroughly coating his fingers in her fluids.

She moaned loudly when he penetrated her with his fingers, the two digits slipping in easily due to her copious amounts of wet. He groaned at the way she clenched around his fingers as they spread her. He began to vigorously suck and play with the small bundle of nerves near the top of her cunt as his wrist began thrusting slowly, searching for sensitive spots in the soaking recesses of her snatch.

Avah's toes curled as her back continually arched in the most pleasure she'd ever experienced in her life. She barely knew how to react to it, breathing out Vehk’s name like a prayer, which was truly ironic. The god's fingers finally brushed against some seemingly random spot within her sex and suddenly it was too much.

Her walls tightened harshly around Vehk's digits as she came, moaning in her musical voice all the while as her back arched and flexed. She writhed in his hands as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her gushing pussy and tease her clit until he forced another climax from her, this time one of her hands had come up to grip the back of his head– she had found out that the flame of his ‘hair’ made no burning effect long ago– as she grinded herself against his face. She then collapsed into the soft expanse of the huge bed she rested upon. The god sat up on his heels in between her thighs once more, his cock painfully hard and throbbing with desire.

When she finally lethargically turned her gaze to rest on her lover he made a show of sucking her cum off of his fingers, wrapping his tongue around them as he tasted her again. Her breath hitched and he swore he saw her get slicker. He decided that if she was going to let him have his way with her that he needed to find out now. He leaned over her and kissed her, which she responded to as best she could while still being lazy in her actions.

“Do you want this, Avah?” He asked, wanting to make absolutely sure she was up for it.

A little sentience came back to her as she stared up at the face of a god. By Oblivion she wanted him. He made her feel less alone in this world. Her hand moved to tenderly cup the golden side of his face, instinct driving her to reassure him. “Yes,” she said simply before adding, “always.” Vehk leaned into hand before turning his face to kiss her palm.

The god moved forwards until he rested right in between her thighs, his cock mere inches from her soaking wet snatch. She sat up on her elbows to watch him as he pulled her hips towards his cock. Vehk then remembered something and wickedly grinned. He flipped Avah over as if she weighed nothing and her jaw tensed. Of course he could tell that she would like this position. She didn't really find it demeaning. In her mind it was a show of trust and so the only thing she did was to tease him.

Great arousal had made her bolder, and so she lifted her lower body to her knees while remaining down with her upper. She shifted her knees apart and gently wriggled her hips, moaning a bit when she felt something wet slide down her nether lips.

She heard her god groan loudly, and the sound of a muffled curse so she assumed that she had done something right. She then lost all previous bravado the moment she felt the head of his cock directly against her opening. Vehk sensed her discomfort and ran his hands soothingly along her thighs and back until she wasn't tensed anymore. She swallowed again and waited impatiently for him to start. She was very curious as to what it would exactly feel like.

She felt him adjust his impressive length until he was perfectly lined up with her entrance. Vehk slowly pushed his cock inside of her and Avah gasped. Her walls expanded to make room for his massive member as he stuffed himself inside of her until she felt like she was going to burst. She felt so… full. As if something had always been truly missing. He pulled out slowly, his retreat causing a light tugging on her walls that made her eyes roll back in pleasure as she keened at the sensation.

She heard him chuckle behind her as he pushed himself back in again, this time faster. She cooed with pleasure as he hits spots within her that made her see stars. In and out he would thrust until she could hardly feel anything else but the sensation of his length as it slowly glided into her. On the next thrust forward she finally felt his hips touch hers as his sack came to a rest near her clit. Vehk groaned as he sheathed himself within her. He would pull out until just the tip of the head of his cock remained inside of her before sliding within her until all of his large member was inside of her small, wet cunt.

She focused on the feeling of his cock against her walls as he continued to sheathe himself within her slowly, leaving her blindly clawing at the sheets for more. He finally obliged her when she said his name in a slightly more pleading voice. He pulled back until he was out of Avah completely before hilting in her hard, the movement accompanied by a lewd slapping noise. The Breton girl moaned as Vehk's pace increased, leaving the loud sound of skin smashing into skin to echo about his quarters.

She said his name and he started to move ever faster as his balls hit her clit with every thrust. She started to move her hips back against him and he snapped.

He grasped her hips in his hands tightly and began to slam his length into her, the noises of their lovemaking growing ever louder. Avah could have sworn that at one point she was drooling onto the sheets as he repeatedly hit a place inside of her that sent waves of pure pleasure through her body. Her core felt on fire and she shivered as Vehk's sack pummeled her clit as he thrust wildly into her. She couldn't take any more after that and repeatedly said Vehk's name in a broken chant as she rapidly approached her second climax.

She strangled his cock with her cunt but still Vehk moved, battering through her crushing walls as if they weren't even there. He did, however, grit his teeth at the feeling of her already overly tight snatch become twice as small. He pounded into her faster, swiftly chasing after his own orgasm.

Avah felt fantastic. All she knew during these moments was a drug-like high of euphoria as she felt her cunt brutalized by her lover's cock. Incredibly, she felt another climax slithering towards her, and she let out a breathy moan, too tired to fully commit.

Sweat gathered on Vehk's head as he got almost harsh in his ministrations, his instinct to cum stronger than his worry about damaging the mortal body beneath him. He looked down at their joined bodies and moaned at the sight of his cock disappearing into her tiny body. Vehk growled and brought Avah's limp body up against his own. He buried his face in her neck and grunted as he thrust forward using strength only a god could possess. She felt so good around him, and he was almost intoxicated by her wet, tight body. 

For Avah, the moment his cock bumped against her cervix she was cumming again, letting out a silent cry as her legs shook from overstimulation. She became entirely limp in Vehk's embrace, and he brought her down to rest her body against the bed. He leaned over her and bit the tip of her ear, still managing to hammer his hips into hers. He was breathing heavily as he humped her, he felt a tingling at the base of his spine as the pleasure increased tenfold and he gave a few more thrusts. One, two, three and then one more. He pulled back all the way before smashing himself into her, hilting himself and forcing the head of his cock past her cervix.

He groaned Avah's name into her ear as his cum shot from his cock in waves, splashing against the inside of her cunt wetly. Gushing into her and filling her so much that a little leaked out. His hips rolled slowly against hers to make his climax last long. The Breton wailed beneath him as she managed to cum again at the feeling of his load splattering within her before she passed out, her body finally having enough.

He collapsed on top of her, his prick still buried within her. He rolled them onto their sides and wrapped his arms around her chest. He was completely content, even as his member began to harden within her once more. He smirked and brought Avah's cheek to his lips. He was barely finished.


End file.
